Whatever What People Said
by Nakano Mayumi
Summary: Gadis itu tidak menyadari dirinya yang telah melakukan tindakan kriminalitas! setelah sadar barulah ia panik, dan 'penyakit psikologis'nya itu kambuh. membuat ia tidak sadarkan diri. akhirnya Gadis itu melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Check it out! RnR


**Halo Minna~ Ini nih fic ber-**_**chapters**_** yang saya buat, entah bagus atau tidak, yang jelas saya janji akan menyelesaikannya ^^ mungkin dalam hitungan 5 chapter :)  
Minna, kalo nge-**_**review**_ **jangan malu-malu ya ^^**

**.**

**Semua Karakter yang ada disini milik **** Masashi Kisimoto**

**Semua jalan cerita disini asli milik **** Nakano Mayumi**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, ABAL, TYPO(S)*, EBJ [Ending Belum Jelas], dan masih banyak kesalahan lain, yang saya usahakan akan diperbaiki di fic-fic mendatang**

**.**

**Enjoy The Story!  
RnR~  
.**

**Chap.1 – That Night**

"Hh… Hh…" nafasku tersengal-sengal karena berlari dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Aku panik. Apa yang kulakukan?. Entahlah aku kehilangan kontrol, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dari emosiku tadi. Aku menyusup ke gang kecil dengan jalan yang buntu. Aku mendesah lega. Semoga saja orang-orang itu tidak tahu kalau aku disini, siapa yang bisa menduga perempuan sepertiku yang memakai hak sebelas sentimeter berlari _sprint_ demi menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran polisi.

DEG!

Aku sangat terkejut ketika mendengar suara sirine, perlahan aku memojok ke ujung jalan. Aku berharap mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa aku disini.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Empat…

LIMA?

Lima mobil polisi mengejar satu orang perempuan yang hanya bisa berbohong seperti diriku!

Apa-apaan mereka?

Aku semakin panik, nafasku menggebu, jantungku memompa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, sampai aku merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa.

Apa memang ini waktuku? Apa sekarang seorang malaikat maut datang menjemputku?

Pikirku, lalu detik berikutnya semua yang ada disekitarku gelap. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun, aku berada disebuah kamar serba biru, bau lavender segar menyerbu indra penciumanku. Entahlah sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri. Aku melihat kearah tirai yang sudah tersibak. Sudah siang. Jam berapa ini?. Aku menebarkan pandangan pada seluruh isi kamar. Jam sepuluh pagi. Aku berusaha untuk mengambil posisi duduk, namun gagal. Kepalaku masih amat-sangat pusing.

"Aah, sudah bangun rupanya…" ujar seorang perempuan berambut biru sepinggang yang menyembul dari balik pintu kamar, tatapannya begitu menenangkanku dari ingatan-ingatan hari kelam itu.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Memang mau dijawab apa lagi?.

"Ano… boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya perempuan itu, sembari membantuku duduk. Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamu tidur dijalanan?" tanyanya sembari memberikanku secangkir cokelat hangat.

"Aaa… maaf sudah merepotkan. Aku memang tidur disitu kok," jawabku berbohong. Tidak mungkin juga aku menceritakan cerita tadi malam. Ia pasti akan berteriak horor lalu menelepon polisi. Huh.

Ia tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku berbohong.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya, kalau ada masalah apapun katakan saja padaku, tidak usah sungkan," ucapnya memberikanku senyuman dan ia berjalan santai keluar kamar yang kutempati.

Setelah aku mendengar suara deru mobil yang menjauh dari pendengaranku, aku berusaha menapakkan kakiku untuk berjalan. Aku berhasil berdiri, tapi aku merasa melayang. Apa tadi seorang bidadari?. Tidak mungkin juga. Aku sudah tidak mungkin lagi masuk surga!

Lama aku berdiri tanpa menggerakkan apapun. Akhirnya tubuhku mulai stabil, dan aku sudah bisa berjalan, aku berniat untuk mengelilingi rumah ini, agar aku tahu peta rumah ini. Ternyata kamar yang tadi kutempati ada di lantai atas. Aku turun ke lantai pertama setelah kamarku tadi, hanya ada dapur, dan meja makan yang super luas. Lalu di lantai setelahnya, ada ruang tamu, ruang keluarga mungkin, dan pintu bertuliskan : PERPUSTAKAAN. JANGAN GANGGU.

Ini rumah atau apasih? Besar sekali. Aku yakin orang-orang yang tinggal disini adalah orang-orang kaya yang hanya ingin kemewahan dan tidak ingin repot untuk hal-hal lain yang tidak penting yang diluar kecantikan dan kekayaan.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar yang tadi ku tempati, mungkin bahaya juga kalau rumah ini dilengkapi kamera CCTV. Lagipula aku hanya berniat untuk menginap satu atau dua hari lagi. Akan ku tunggu agar kesehatanku pulih.

Sampai di kamar berbau khas lavender itu, aku segera merebahkan tubuhku lagi. Sakit kepala itu mulai menyerangku lagi. Sial. Rasanya pusing sekali!

.

.

.

Suasana saat makan malam bersama keluarga Hyuuga sepi sekali. Tidak ada suara siapapun atau apapun, bahkan dentingan garpu dan pisau yang beradu dengan piring sekalipun. Aku tidak berani menyentuh _beefstick_ yang membuatku harus menelan ludah.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidur denganku ya?" pinta gadis biru itu padaku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dengan maksud 'Ya! Tentu saja, itukan kamarmu!'

Setelah makan malam selesai, aku dan Hinata naik ke lantai atas. Kali ini aku tidak memakai tangga berkarpet merah itu lagi. Aku memakai _lift_ sampai ke kamar!

Rumah ini sungguh hebat dan menakjubkan!

Entah apa aku kurang memperhatikan sekitar kamar, aku merasa kamar ini sungguh berbeda!

Ada dua tempat tidur _queen-size_, dengan seprai, bantal, dan selimut yang ditata rapih dan sama. Aku tidak melihat ada pembantu yang berkeliaran dirumah ini.

Aku merasa sedang kembali ke masa SMA saat ada pesta piyama. Dimana teman-teman ku berkumpul di rumah seseorang, dengan membawa kuteks minimal dua, dan tidur larut malam karena menonton _film_ sembari menunggu kuteksnya kering.

Aku melakukannya dengan perempuan yang kurasa ia tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah pembunuh.

Tentu saja!

Tapi tunggu, saat ia menemukanku di gang kecil nan sempit itu, baju ku dibagian perut dan tangan kiriku ada darah yang menempel. Apa ia memperhatikan? Semoga tidak.

Belakangan ini aku _phobia_ pada suara sirine, polisi walau polisi lalulintas, dan hotel. Aku benci tiga hal itu. Kenangan buruk yang berhasil perlahan-lahan ku tinggalkan tiba-tiba datang lagi ke pikiranku hanya karena tiga hal itu.

Apa aku sebaiknya menyerahkan diri? Tidak mungkin!. Aku tidak mau mendekam disel bersama pembunuh-pembunuh lainnya yang sudah merencanakan catatan kriminalnya. Akukan hanya membela diri!

Ya setidaknya aku sudah aman, walau dikoran-koran sudah ada berita tentang kematian laki-laki brengsek itu. Tapi tidak diberi tahu apa ciri-cirinya. Itu sangat menguntungkan!

"Hh… apasih yang dipikirkan perempuan itu? Membunuh laki-laki di hotel? Yang benar saja! Dia buron lagi. Saku-chan, kalau kau mau pergi-pergi jangan sendiri ya, aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa…" ujar Hinata saat kami bersama-sama membaca koran, bulu kudukku meremang.

Sial. Jantungku berdegub lagi. Aku hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaikku agar ia percaya bahwa aku setuju padanya.

"Hoaaam… aku sudah mengantuk, ayo tidur!" ajaknya, menungguku sampai naik ke atas kasur lalu mematikan lampu hanya dengan bertepuk tangan satu kali namun nyaring.

"_Oyasuminasai…_" bisikku, dan berusaha untuk tidur lelap.

.

"Saku-chan… temani aku malam ini yaaa…" pinta seorang pemuda bermabut kuning keemasan. Sakura hanya mendesah pelan.

"Hanya untuk malam ini Naruto!" tegas Sakura.

"Kenapasih kau tidak seperti perempuan lain yang mau melakukannya denganku?" ujar pemuda itu, menggandeng tangan Sakura ke dalam Hotel.

"Aku hanya memberikannya untuk suamiku nanti," jawab Sakura, berusaha keluar dari pelukan Naruto.

"Ya terserahlah, kita lihat nanti!" ujar Naruto, mengambil kunci kamar dari resepsionis dan menarik Sakura dengan kasar kearah _lift_.

.

"Saku-chaaaannn… ayooo…" ujar Naruto. Mabuk.

Sakura sudah gerah sekali melihat laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya selama satu minggu itu. Sakura baru tahu kalau laki-laki ini sangat kurang ajar.

Karena Naruto sudah 'keterlaluan' tanpa sadar Sakura yang sudah terdesak dan tak dapat menggerakkan kaki dan badannya yang sudah ditahan Naruto, meraih botol _whiski_ dan menghantamkannya ke kepala Naruto. Lalu botol yang sudah pecah itu ia tusukkan pada tubuh Naruto yang seketika memuntahkan darah segar. Sakura bergidik ngeri dengan perlahan ia memeriksa laki-laki yang sudah penuh darah itu. Sakura meraba bagian lengan Naruto yang menjuntai. Tidak ada gerakan sama sekali disana. Sakura ingin sekali menangis. Bukan. Bukannya ia menyesal telah melakukannya, tapi ia takut akan dijadikan tahanan. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memeriksanya sekali lagi kali ini ia meraba bagian leher pemuda tersebut.

'Dia Mati' pikir Sakura.

Sakura segera berlari keluar, mengambil sapu tangan miliknya yang ada di jaketnya. Lalu mengelap mulut botol _whiski_ dan beberapa tempat lainnya. Setelah selesai mengelap, dengan segera Sakura meraih jaketnya , mengantongi sapu tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah, dan memakai tudungnya lalu keluar Hotel. Ia membaur dengan orang-orang lainnya dan memasang tampang tersenyum. Saat suara sirine terdengar, Sakura berlari bersama orang lainnya yang juga panik. Sakura berlari menjauh dan menyusup ke gang kecil yang buntu. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding gang yang berlumut itu.

.

Aku terbangun. Mimpiku. Kejadian waktu itu.

Ingin sekali aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya berharap dengan berteriak mimpi dan kejadian itu menghilang seketika. Tapi aku yakin itu tidak akan bisa. Bagaimana caranya?.

Aku melirik Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas, aku memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, besok Hinata ingin aku menemaninya ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan dan beberapa baju untukku.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar, ada bayangan botol, darah, dan mayat. Aku merubah posisi tidurku jadi menelungkup dan terisak pelan. Semoga saja ini membantu. Namun bayangan benda-benda itu datang lagi dalam mimpiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Minna~**

**Arigatou udah mau baca, sekarang tinggal reviewnya ya ^^**

**Gimana ceritanya? Ngebingungin ga?**

**Awalnya aku agak takut ngetik fic ini, takut menjurus ke 'itu'. Tapi kayaknya aku melewatinya dengan baik, jadi masih bisa pake Rate T ^_^**

**Udah yaa… sampai jumpa di Chap.2 ! *\(^v^)/***


End file.
